Ayudando a Sasuke
by purpleflowers10
Summary: Ino tomó el problema de Sasuke como algo personal, así que haría cualquier cosa para ayudar tanto al Uchiha como a Sakura a mejorar su relación desde el aspecto amoroso hasta en el sexual.


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

Advertencia: contenido sexual explícito. Lime? o Lemon? o ambas, realmente no lose.

Su mano descendió hacia la parte bajó de su ombligo metiendola dentro del pantalón que este solo llevaba, y posicionándose sobre el miembro de Sasuke, llegando finalmente a la parte que estaba tratando de alcanzar desde que convenció al antisocial y reprimido ninja ex renegado que le permitiera probar su punto y demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba él al respecto.

Tal vez no había sido su plan original cuando aprovecho la oportunidad que Kakashi el nuevo Hokague le otorgo cuando envió a Ino a una misión por solitario y donde se tendría que encontrar en un punto del camino con Sasuke Uchiha para su misión, tal vez pensó Ino fue una ayuda de Kamisama que tuviera la posibilidad de compartir una misión acompañada por el que antes era el amor de su mi vida y ahora el nuevo novio de su amiga Sakura y no por el hecho de que pretendía volver con su pasado de fangirl y tratar de conquistar a Sasuke si no más bien darle una mano a Sakura para que conquiste el frío corazón del Uchiha por una buena vez, y es que todos los avances que Sakura había hecho para mejorar y tener más confianza en la relación terminaban de manera catastrófica y logrando que Sasuke diera 5 pasos hacía atrás. Aun recordaba las conversación entre ella y la pelirrosa donde le pedía consejos con desesperación y las largas charlas sobre cómo tenía que actuar para que Sasuke se diera cuenta lo que solía ocurrir entre un hombre y una mujer cuando eran pareja nada funcionaba.

Un gemido salió de la boca de Sasuke cuando miro su rostro este tenía los ojos bien cerrado y la boca apretada como si estuviera viviendo una tortura desagradable, y al ver su rostro Ino se sintió terrible por lo que le estaba haciendo. Pero debía continuar por el bien de Sakura por el bien de él para que todo mejorará para ambos. Siguió masajeando y acariciado el miembro de Sasuke con suavidad y lentitud quería ir poco a poco para que el chico no se asustara y huyera por la acción, a como dé lugar debía hacer que el nuevo y recompuesto poseedor del Sharingan tuviera una maldita erección.

Cuando confronto al comienzo de la misión al Uchiha de porque no podía ser más cariñoso o caliente con Sakura este no hablo mas que nada gruño, pero ella era una mujer insistente ella quería respuestas y no importaba como las consiguiera ella lo haría no por nada su apellido era Yamanaka expertos en jutsu de la mente donde le servía mucho a la hora de hacer hablar a algún criminal en el departamento de tortura e interrogación en donde ahora ella era la jefa. Trato de usar su poder persuasión para convencer a Sasuke que le contara por que no cedía ante los avances que Sakura hacía para profundizar su relación o más bien para llevárselo a cama. Pero este se nego y mas bien gruño cuando se lo pregunto de manera discreta e indirectamente posible hasta pudo ver sus ojos volverse color rojo sangre por un segundo pero este inmediatamente volteo la cabeza.

_Escucha Sasuke-kun entiendo que yo no sea la mejor persona para que hables de esto, tal vez porque no existe confianza entre nosotros en ese aspecto pero soy una amiga despues de todo solo me preocupo por la felicidad tuya y de Sakura en verdad quiero que esto funcione después de todo lo que tu y la frentesota han vivido._ hablo de manera sincera, mientras movía sus largas pestañas a Sasuke con su cara más encantadora. Pero el solo se giró y le dio la espalda y comenzó a dar pasos rápidos dejándola casi atrás en el camino. Entendió que debía retomar la charla después o si no probablemente terminaría bajo un Genjutsu el cual jamás podría salir y ella era joven para morir tenía muchas cosas que experimentar todavía pensó Ino. _si definitivamente continuaré después _dijo para sí misma.

Continuaron el camino y ella no dijo ni una palabra al igual que Sasuke hasta que llegaron al punto donde se realizaría la misión de rango A donde debían espiar reunir las pruebas necesarias para mostrar la culpabilidad de dicho objetivo este caso un funcionario de alto poder corrupto de la Aldea de la lluvia debido a su poder sobre los habitantes y el miedo que estos tenían de enfrentarse se había pedido ninjas expertos en espiar, interrogar y asesinar al hombre. Para suerte de Ino ella era muy buena en dos de las tres cosas para mala suerte de Sasuke el se encontraba demasiado cerca de la misión y era bueno asesinando con eficiencia.

Cuando llegaron a dicho lugar como era de esperarse estaba lloviendo tuvieron que instalarse en un hospedaje pidieron una habitación para dos personas y allí se refrescaron para luego bajar y por aparte comenzar a reunir información y pruebas del funcionario corrupto regresando a la noche con toda la información reunida y planeado la manera de ejecutar la misión.

Escucharon que el funcionario llamado Kirito Souta le gustaba frecuentar un bar y prostíbulo de la zona e Ino aprovechó que Souta le gustaba hacerse con mujeres de esa especialidad para implementar sus habilidades de seducción por sus misiones de ese tipo por lo que cuando lo encontraron ella logró alejar a Souta de sus guardaespaldas llevarlo a una de la habitaciones sucias e inmundas de aquel bar y al poco minuto de entrar y comenzar desnudar al hombre entró Sasuke por la ventana y antes de que su objetivo se diera cuenta que era el estaba detrás de su espalda, el Uchiha le cortó la garganta en tan solo dos segundos con un kunai, la sangre se esparció por toda la habitación manchando la sabanas de sangre y el cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo. Salieron del pueblo antes de que alguien entrara a la habitación y viera la escena.

Debido a la intensa lluvia decidieron un buscar donde refugiarse para pasar la noche y lo encontraron en una cueva en donde armaron una fogata e Ino extendió una sábana en el suelo a modo de cama mientras que Sasuke prefirió apoyarse en la pared con solo su ropa y su capa cerrando sus ojos. Después de que ya no hubo ninguna obligación que cumplir la rubia decidió retomar el tema que habían hablado esa mañana temprano.

_tal vez a ti no te guste y ni te moleste hablar sobre eso, pero tu silencio a esta afectando a Sakura_ dijo Ino con una mirada seria sobre el apuesto rostro del ninja.

_lo que menos deseo ahora es lastimarla_ le habló finalmente Sasuke mientras aún permanecía con ojos cerrados.

_entonces esfuérzate por hablarle y decirle que mierda pasa por tu cabeza cuando la rechazas de la manera en que lo haces_ le recrimino.

_no es de tu incumbencia_ le contestó, abrió sus ojos dirigiendo su enojada mirada sobre la molesta rubia

_que no es de mi incumbencia_ repitió Ino con la ira cubrir todo su cuerpo, ya estaba cansada de la estúpida actitud del chico que se obligó a levantarse de su implementada cama para ponerse frente a un tranquilo Sasuke quedando su formado y desnudo abdomen frente al rostro del hombre._escucha bien, tu… cabeza de cuervo, ex renegado no me importa un carajo lo que suceda contigo pero si lo que suceda con Sakura la estas haciendo infeliz con tu actitud, solo con un simple beso no es suficiente para recompensar años de dolor maltrato e intentos de asesinato que cometiste contra ella_ tomo la barbilla de Sasuke sin que este lo viera venir entre su mano para levantarla y quedar bajo el rostro enojado de Ino_ se lo debes, le debes cariño, respeto, que la toques que la beses y le hagas el amor como tiene que ser, maldito bastardo_ los ojos de Sasuke estaban abiertos a más no poder y su rostro por primera vez desde que comenzó con la misión mostraba una expresión...la de asombro._estoy comenzado a creer que de todos Naruto se habría merecido mejor el amor de Sakura pero como la frentesota es más terca que yo ella te eligio a ti, siempre te eligio a ti por encima de todos_ Ino soltó su rostro y con tristeza se comenzó a alejar de Sasuke para dirigirse hacia el otro extremo de la cueva_ sabes después de todo lo que has hecho, ella te sigue amando_

Después de un par de minutos de silencio y sin que ella mirara a Sasuke,fijo su vista en la entrada de cueva concentrándose en la lluvia eterna que parecía jamás acabar.

_no es porque no quiera estar con ella de ese modo_ hablo Sasuke finalmente _yo no se como mostrar mis sentimientos, nose como demostrarle el amor que ella merece porque he vivido toda mi vida con odio y venganza que nunca pensé en otra cosa, nunca me permití sentir otra cosa_ un suspiro salió de su boca, Ino lo miro este tenía la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo_ no sentí deseos o excitación de una mujer aunque oportunidades no me faltaban solo en la venganza encontre eso, no conozco más, tal vez es un problema mío pero me hes imposible lograr encontrar algún tipo de emoción cuando Sakura intenta tocarme o besarme de manera más profunda _

Aquella confesión no se lo esperaba y de todas las cosas que alguna vez imagino a Sasuke decirle a ella, eso era lo único que nunca imaginó. Pero se alegro que finalmente supiera la verdad y vio como todas la piezas encajaban a la perfección.

_¿Sasuke eres gay?_ solto sin preambulos. Sasuke levanto su rostro confundido hasta que reacciono a la pregunta de la habladora rubia.

_¡yo no soy gay!_ grito _¿ porque crees eso?_

_bueno tal vez eso explique porque ninguna mujer te excita o te de placer tocarlas, además es extraña la relación que posees con Naruto, todo lo que él hizo por ti todo lo que tu hiciste por el ademas recuerdo el beso que se dieron en nuestros años de academia aquello fue epico_ rio Ino recordando la felicidad de esos tiempo donde todos éramos inocente respecto al futuro que nos esperaba_ en fin posiblemente encuentres excitación si es un hombre o en este caso Naruto el que te toca_

Sasuke estaba con la boca abierta realmente no podía creer todo lo que la Yamanaka estaba diciendo, que tenía de malo su relación con Naruto para que ella pensara en eso. Tanto fue su molestia de que crea que estaba enamorado de Naruto o que sentía una especie de atracción por el que decidió aclarar las cosas por una maldita vez.

_Yamanaka eres una idiota igual o peor que Naruto, primero no soy gay y no tengo declinaciones para ese lado, segundo mi relación con Naruto ese de hermandad y pura gratitud le debo mucho tanto a él como a Sakura y Kakashi por sacarme del camino que estaba tomando mi vida, tercero lo del beso fue un estúpido accidente y aunque volvió a repetirse ambos fueron solo accidentes y nada más, no disfrute de ello y sigo sin hacerlo de hecho me gustaría olvidar que sucedió, me da asco solo de imaginar que me atraiga tocar a Naruto en ese aspecto_ finalizó el enojado Uchiha.

_de acuerdo te creo_ tratando de calmar a un agitado Sasuke_ tal vez fue mi error preguntarte algo así, lo reconozco disculpa por eso_ ella se levantó del piso y sacudiendo su trasero de la tierra que se pegó a su falda decidió acercarse a Sasuke nuevamente, mientras en su mente maquinaba una plan que podría aclarar las dudas del pobre ex renegado ninja_ realmente Sasuke que no creo que seas gay así como que seas asexual, solo te cuesta más que el hombre normal excitarse pero no eres el único que seguro ha pasado por eso, yo...te ayudare_ dijo con seguridad. Sasuke estaba confuso, no sabía como pretendía la Yamanaka ayudarlo en ese tema.

_no entiendo lo que quieres decir_ preguntó con curiosidad.

_yo te ayudare a que tengas tu primera excitación Sasuke cueste lo que me cueste_ sonriendo de oreja a oreja como si lo que dijese fuese lo más normal del mundo.

_ ¡estas loca Yamanaka!_ Sasuke se levantó del piso y con brusquedad apartó a Ino frente a el para caminar hacia la otra pared de la cueva.

_no es una locura solo quiero probar mi punto y demostrarte que esto se puede solucionar_ ella se acercó detrás de Sasuke con cuidado quedado a unos centímetros de su espalda. _de verdad Sasuke ¿no quieres poder estar con Sakura íntimamente demostrarle cuan importante ella es para tí, o reconstruir tu clan? no creo que seas un asexual o gay así que déjame enseñarte cómo hacer que tu libido se encienda para que puedas satisfacer a Sakura_

Sasuke se quedo en silencio mientras en su mente reflexionaba sobre lo último que dijo la Yamanaka, tal vez tenía razón solo tal vez la ayuda que Ino le ofrecía solucionaría su problema ese que tanto lo avergonzaba. Debía pensar en Sakura y en lo feliz que sería si viera el cambio en su relación que tanto esperaba entonces después de analizar todo llego a una conclusión.

_ acepto tu oferta de ayuda_ esperaba no tener que arrepentirse de eso despues se decía Sasuke _ pero con la condición de lo que te dije aquí y lo que suceda nunca debe salir de esta cueva, no puedes contarle nadie Yamanaka absolutamente a nadie de lo hablado y lo que suceda o te juro que no tendré piedad de tí_

_crees que quiero que la frentesota me asesine primero cuando se entere de lo que estoy por hacer le a su amado Sasuke-kun, no soy tonta no hablaré, esto muere aquí_ con su mano cerró un candado imaginario en su boca gesto que al pelinegro le parecio ridiculo.

_bien,comienza entonces_

_primero te voy pedir que te quites la capa y tu camisa_ ordenó lno.

Sasuke hizo exactamente lo que le pidió la Yamanaka y aunque aun tenía sus dudas al respecto decidió continuar porque de igual manera no tenía más que perder.

Ino se quedo asombrado de ver el físico de Sasuke que a pesar de solo faltarle uno de sus brazos el aun era sexi. Su torso desnudo en su máxima expresión era delgado pero musculoso al mismo tiempo, llevó su vista desde su brazo sano tonificado hasta su torso marcando sus pectorales y yendo hasta su abdominales, definitivamente aquella imagen era una delicia pensó Ino y esto no iba ser después de toda un castigo o un sacrificio para ella, tenía sus ventajas ayudar a Sasuke e iba disfrutar mucho de esto. En su mente pidió perdón a Sakura por lo que estaba apunto de hacer pero ella se lo agradecería después.

Entonces decidió acercarse al Uchiha que se encontraba parado y ya desnudo de la parte de arriba, posó una mano en su hombro en donde estaba su brazo dañado pero Sasuke no reacciono el decidió fijar su vista en el fuego que se estaba consumiendo en el centro de la cueva, mientras que Ino miraba la piel bronceada que onice había adquirido en sus viajes de expiación y comenzó acariciar desde el hombro hasta la base de su cuello como si estuviera tocando el lienzo de una pintura esas como que hacía Sai penso, llegando hasta la base de su cuello donde pudo ver la marca del sello maldito que Orochimaru le había puesto a Sasuke en el bosque de la muerte y la delineo con sus finos dedos con aquello logro sentir el escalofrios del hermoso pelinegro como si al tocar esa marca trajera recuerdo que le hicieran reaccionar de esa manera ella quiso continuar pero una mano tomó bruscamente la suya deteniendola.

_por ahí no sigas_ fueron la únicas y serias palabras que pronunció el Uchiha.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mirando sus ojos negros como el cielo de aquella noche, continuando con su exploración paso a la parte de su pecho éste utilizó sus dos manos para acariciar cada centímetro de su piel notando la cicatrices grandes y pequeñas que había adquirido en sus batallas personales, dirigiendo sus celeste ojos al rostro de Sasuke pero este seguía sin ninguna expresión, decidió avanzar con rapidez al ver que no recibía ninguna respuesta en su cuerpo que muestre que lo estaba disfrutando.

Ino lo tomó por los hombros nuevamente e hizo algo que soñaba hacer desde niña, cuando la sola idea había consumido su corazón con solo imaginarla sin perder las esperanzas de que algún día pasaría y al crecer cuando Sasuke decidió convertirse en un criminal aun mantenía esa esperanza aunque pequeña de poder darle lo que tanto ansiaba para más tarde darse cuenta de que solo era un idea tonta que nunca jamás pasaría. Pero la vida le estaba dando un posibilidad de cumplir con lo que siempre había soñado, aunque sea solo por una noche. Besarlo fue una de los deseos mejor realizado de su vida, era como aliviar aquel capricho que tenía desde niña,aunque el Uchiha no reaccionaba a el besos sus labios eran suaves y firmes y más que placenteros, aun con sus labios sobre los suyos se olvidó por completo su principal objetivo y era hacer que Sasuke disfrute, Ino rodeo los ojos cuando vio el rostro sin expresión alguna del onice. Lo intente pensó Ino, por lo menos tenía entendido que a los besos de Sakura si reaccionaba aunque eso no la hizo sentir mejor, muy dentro de ella tenía la loca esperanza que reaccionara a los suyos y la tomara contra la pared haciéndola suya mientras decía que la amaba... pero claro solo era una loca idea.

_bien Sasuke veo que no estamos llegando a ninguna lado con los gestos dulces, comencemos con algo más pervertido_ dijo sin más.

_¿pervertido?_ cuestionó el, solo asi lograba verlo expresar emociones pensó ella.

_recuestate sobre mi manta por favor_ ella tomo su mano y lo guio hacia la cama improvisada que había armado a la par de la fogata.

Sasuke se recostó sobre la manta queda su cuerpo expuesto antes la manos y boca de Ino como un banquete donde solo ella comería pensó con picardía. Ella se posiciono sobre su cuerpo poniendo cada pierna a los costado de Sasuke y sosteniéndose con ellas mientras con uno de sus manos acariciaba el largo cabello negro del Uchiha con otra lo pasaba por su rostro pétreo hasta su cuello, con lentitud acercó su rostro hasta el suyo y le dio un pequeño y corto beso en sus labios luego besó su mejilla, su frente, bajo hasta su cuello allí comenzó a dar pequeños besos y mordidas cosa que hizo que Sasuke se removiera un poco. "Bingo" dijo para si misma, ella siguió besando su cuello con cortos pero seductores besos mientras su mano bajó hasta su pecho acariciándolo y trazando cada cicatriz que este poseía.

Parece que el trabajo estaba dando sus frutos porque cuando miro el rostro de ninja este tenía sus ojos cerrados como si tratara de concentrarse en otra cosa y no en las caricias que Ino le estaba proporcionando. Ella siguió besando su cuello comenzando a bajar hasta su pecho allí el trabajo fue largo que el anterior, beso mordió cada parte de su piel, paso su lengua por cada una de sus cicatrices de manera seductora y besar y morder sus pezones, de esa acción recibió esa respuesta que tanto estaba buscando... un gemido aunque no estaba segura si de dolor o placer ella continuó. Mientras seguía trabajando en su pecho bajó su mano hacia la parte baja de su ombligo como araña que camina con sus patas una por una así lo hicieron los dedos de Ino bajando y bajando y adentrándose hacia aquella zona prohibida para ella.

Su mano posicionándose sobre el miembro de Sasuke, llegando finalmente a la parte que estaba tratando de alcanzar desde que convenció al antisocial y reprimido ninja ex renegado que le permitiera probar su punto y demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba él al respecto.

Un gemido salió de la boca de Sasuke cuando miro su rostro este tenía los ojos bien cerrado y la boca apretada como si estuviera viviendo una tortura desagradable, y al ver su rostro Ino se sintió terrible por lo que le estaba haciendo. Pero debía continuar por el bien de Sakura por el bien de él para que todo mejorará para ambos. Siguió masajeando y acariciado el miembro de Sasuke con suavidad y lentitud quería ir poco a poco para que el chico no se asustara y huyera por la acción, a como dé lugar debía hacer que el nuevo y recompuesto poseedor del Sharingan tuviera una maldita erección.

_Sasuke-kun, relájate o solo sera mas complicado para ti_ aconsejo Ino, ella se recostó a su lado aun con la mano sobre el pene de Sasuke dejo de sostenerlo por completo para solo acariciar con sus dedos como si fuese un pequeño animal de manera suave y gentil y con la otra mano acariciaba su rostro para tratar de calmarlo _Sasuke tratare de aumentar el ritmo de mis caricias, ¿esta bien para ti?_

_ solo termina con esto Yamanaka_ habló el.

_se que es difícil, pero te prometo que el dolor valdrá la pena ya veras_aseguro.

Con sus grandes ojos celeste miro los de Sasuke quien ahora los tenía abierto mirándola con fastidio e incomodidad. Bajo los pantalones de Sasuke hasta sus tobillos y la carne quedó expuesta hacía ella, Ino volvió a erguirse y tomo el miembro con ambas manos comenzando bajar y subir a paso normal mientras observaba las reacciones del rostro del Uchiha, él en cambio prefirió esta vez abrir los ojos y mirar el trabajo que Ino está le estaba haciendo. Ino continúo bajando y subiendo ahora con una poco más de rapidez hasta que se le ocurrió otra idea mejor.

Sasuke quedo sorprendio, asombrado y algo aterrorizado cuando la Yamanaka metió su pene en su boca, ¿aquello era posible? se preguntó el joven. Cuando estaba apunto de quejarse sintió la pequeña lengua de Ino saborear todo su miembro y casi se desmayó al sentir esas cosquillas que dominaron la parte baja de su abdomen. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando con él mientras veía la cabeza rubia de Ino entre sus piernas o sintiendo su boca sobre su parte privada pero extrañamente le comenzo a gustar y la adrenalina estaba empezando a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo.

Ino siguió lamiendo y saboreando con dedicación cual paleta de helado notando un cambio en el miembro de Sasuke y es que este comenzaba a hincharse y poco a poco a levantarse. Ella quiso gritar de alegría al ver que después de todo, el Uchiha no era él frígido bastardo que creía ser, y como recompensa a su reacción, ella chupo con rapidez su pene a la vez que lo soltaba para comenzar masajear con sus manos e intercalando los estilos de masturbación.

Sí definitivamente Sasuke estaba excitado, la respuesta fue su grande y flameante pene erguido con todo orgullo frente a los ojos celestes de Ino y frente a los de sorpresa del pelinegro. Aquello sí era enorme pensó la rubia, maldita suertuda Sakura envidio.

_bien Sasuke aqui esta tu respuesta, tu eres un hombre con todas las letras despues de todo_ dijo con felicidad mientras daba pequeños aplausos con su mano.

_yo ahora no dejo de sentirme como si necesitara urgentemente terminar algo_ hablo Sasuke mirando a la despeinada y bastante desarreglada Ino, pareciera que ella fue la que había estado viviendo aquella experiencia y no el.

_eso se llama deseo y se apaga al liberarte_

_ quiero que se apague entonces porque duele más de lo que crees_ un gemido de necesidad salio de la boca de _¿puede ayudarme?_

Ella sonrió al pedido de ayuda del Uchiha casi disfruto verlo de esa forma, era como un placer personal para ella, pero cuando escucho salir un gemido de los labios de Sasuke decidió ir socorrerlo de todos modos. Antes de continuar Ino decidió intentar otra cosa así que prosiguió a desprenderse el top morado que llevaba puesto y quedar con los senos desnudos.

_¿que estas haciendo?_ pregunto él observando los bien proporcionados pecho de Ino que al solo verlo le produjo más dolor en su ingle.

_ya veras, ¿tu quieres o no venirte?_

_lo que sea pero quiero dejar de sentirme así_

_te voy dar tu primer ogasmo no a torturarte deja de quejarte_ reprocho Ino

_por si no lo sabes esto es un tortura Yamanaka_ contesto_ comienza_

Ino no tuvo que escuchar más, acercando sus pechos hacia la parte baja de Sasuke y con la mano colocó el pene entre medio de ellos una vez allí ella lo estrujo con ellos para luego comenzar a subir y bajar sus pechos por el pene como una vez lo hizo con sus manos y su boca.

Tal vez para Sasuke era el sentimiento que el acto le producía o la imagen de los enormes pechos de la Yamanaka masturbando su pene pero Sasuke creyó explotar en cualquier segundo y es que era la primera vez que estaba tan excitado sexualmente en todo su vida y todo eso se lo debía a Ino, y como si no estuviera llegando a sus límites la rubia comenzó a chupar con su boca el pene mientras aún este era usado por los pechos de Ino, creyó que moriría y moriría de placer.

Ino siguió chupando, mordiendo, apretando con sus pechos con sus manos y su boca el enorme miembro de Sasuke y de este comenzaba eliminar un liquido blanco de el. El ya estaba a punto de venirse pensó Ino, con una chupada más y todo acabaría por lo que ella con solo su boca termino de acabar con el Uchiha dando un profunda tomado de casi todo su pene para luego observar el rostro de placer de Sasuke por primera vez en su vida, y lo vio tan vulnerable y diferente de lo que siempre lo veía, que se se sentía feliz de ser la razón de su satisfacción, y feliz de que por fin estuviera viendo una experiencia que se merecía haber vivido en su adolescencia pero que se le fue negada y no es que sea una persona sensible cuando se encontraba en una situación como esa pero no pudo evitar la lágrimas que salía de sus ojos cuando sintió a Sasuke eyacular dentro de su boca. Y un líquido caliente y pegajoso se arremolino en la boca de Ino que no le dio tiempo a nada más que comenzar a tragar cada gota derramada de su pene. Mientras que al fondo el pelinegro soltaba profundos gemidos de satisfacción.

La lluvia ya había parado pero la noche continuaba para dos jóvenes ninjas refugiados en una cueva en medio del bosque, y el fuego crispaba en el frío ambiente del lugar, no se escuchaba más que respiraciones agitadas y ruidos de animales salvajes y grillos de contraste.

Un Sasuke casi completamente desnudo y sin ánimos de moverse se encontraba tendido en el suelo con solo una manta como cama, y a pesar de que la temperatura había bajado el no sentía frío en absoluto y su rostro de apacibilidad y con una leve sonrisa en el, revelaban el buen humor en el que se encontraba como si nada pudiera perturbarlo.

Mientras que Ino por su lado estaba feliz y agotada sumamente agotada que se le hacía imposible mantener ambos ojos abierto y aunque estaba hecha un desastre como si se hubiera enfrentado a la peor batalla de su vida no le importaba, aún tenía rastros del semen de Sasuke por toda su boca y el gustito continuaba dentro de ella pero eso no era más que la prueba de que Ino había tenido razón todo este tiempo y se alegraba tenerlo y mas que nada haber sido de ayuda.

_Sabes Yamanaka, ahora que lo pienso puede que hayas tenido razón en que solo era cuestión de intentar saber si yo podría sentir algo en el acto sexual y ahora que lo se y se como reaccionar cuando este con Sakura, como hago yo ahora para darle placer a ella con mis caricias porque estoy seguro que mientras Sakura sabrá que hacer conmigo porque tu le instruirás en lo que tiene que hacer, yo en cambio no se hacer con ella lo que tu hiciste conmigo_ aseguró Sasuke.

Ino sonrió con embriaguez al ver a donde quería llegar Sasuke con la pregunta, era demasiado lindo pensó ella, pero él tenía un buen punto allí ya no se trataba de excitar y complacerlo a él porque sabía que Sakura lo haría al perfección, pero Sasuke no tenía ningún conocimiento sobre cómo se excita el cuerpo de una mujer y era su trabajo como amiga de ambos ofrecerles toda la ayuda posible para mejorar la condición sexual de la pareja, así como ayudó a Sasuke a encontrar la excitación era su trabajo enseñarle también a cómo realizar el mismo trabajo en Sakura.

_Tienes razón, te ofrezco mi ayuda como amiga para eso_ dijo una sonrisa seductora en su rostro. Y acto seguido prosiguió a enseñarle a Sasuke las lecciones.


End file.
